College Baby
by ColdPlay Dudette
Summary: Edward and Bella finally finish with Fork's high and have plans to go off to college and become doctors but what happens when they have unprotected sex the night of their graduation?
1. Chapter 1

**College baby**

**A/N – This is my new story about Bella and Edward's struggle with coping with school and getting into their chosen college when Bella gets some news which will affect both of them in various ways. Please leave some love**

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by ColdPlay Dudette. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**_

_**©2011 ColdPlay Dudette. All rights reserved worldwide**_

_**

* * *

**_

I am bad-ass, the type of bitch your mother would have told you to stay away from. I smoked like 20 a day and yeah I've done drugs but I didn't like that shit so I stopped. Yeah I'm academically smart but I didn't like this shitty school in this shitty boring town! I had a group of friends I hung around with and I was pretty popular.

I had a few boyfriends; Michael Callum Newton was my first one at 14. He had spiky blonde hair and a bad ass nature I adopted, yeah we are still pretty close but that fucker had his chance and this ship has sailed. Then at 15, Eric Liam Harrington. A sweet, good natured boy who actually tamed me before I caught him fucking my best friend Jessica the calmer me was dead from that moment. It was over before he blew his slimy load in her.

And thirdly, my current boyfriend. At 18, Edward Anthony Cullen, now he was my type. Bad ass mother fucker with bronze locks, deep green eyes and a passion for danger. We had been dating for a year now so obviously we've fucked, it was amazingly good and shit he did some kinky stuff.

Alice is his twin sister, and currently my best friend. She's tiny in both ways; she's only 5 foot 4 and only a size 6 in clothes. Her hair was dyed black but she had the same natural colour as Edward, her eyes were honey gold like her father. We "bad asses" come from well respected families from within the community, my father Charlie Swan was the chief of police and Edward and Alice's father was head of surgery at the local hospital and their mother was an interior designer and she owned a few small businesses. I guess you could say we're rebels as we're fighting the stereotypes that were put in place for us before we were born. I wasn't always a rotten fucker of a teenager, when I lived with my mother in Phoenix I was doing great at school and I was a honour roll student, but then Renee (my mother) found Phil, her husband everything when downhill. He didn't like me and I hated him, he didn't respect me or my privacy so I asked to live with Charlie, my mother was hesitant as she didn't know why I became so unhappy when she was ecstatic. But in the end she agreed and at aged 13 I was sent to my dad.

* * *

"Bells, baby. I haven't seen you since Friday" Edward said, giving me a cuddle and a kiss on the neck. He could break my hard outer shell in a matter of seconds. Edward wore a dark black dress shirt and a black and light blue checker hoddie. His black jeans fitted him snugly and I adored his tattered boots.

"It's only been two days babe, anyway Charlie's being an arse about this next test so I've got to be good and pass this one" I replied kissing him fully. I was Edward's first girlfriend but he knew how to kiss, I was shocked when he said I had been his first kiss, first squeeze and first sexual encounter. This kiss was innocent not like the others, he kissed my nose before we were interrupted by Rosalie and Alice's loud coughing interrupted our hello's. Edward chuckled as he released me.

"Finally, you two need to fuck again and soon" Rosalie giggled "eugh, Bells you know Mike is now gay?"

I chocked on air before I started laughing loudly "No shit, I told you" Rosalie started laughing, she looked genuinely happy. Her blonde hair was down today and she wore a red summer dress and black pumps. Her blue eyes sparkled in the summer sun "hey, Rosie. You look happy. I take it Emmett came down to say hi"

Rosalie smiled and nodded "he came over last night and told me he loved me, my parents were shitting themselves when I told them that next year I would go to college only If I could live with Emm"

"What did they say?" Alice said, holding on to Jasper's hand. Jasper was Alice's soul mate and Rosalie's cousin; he had short curly blonde hair and brown eyes. He usually wore greens or blues but lately he seemed to be wearing more reds and blacks.

"Auntie Catherine was pissed, she yelled at Rosie telling her that Emm would leave her and cheat and then she'd be left with a mini Emm on the way" Jasper said in his southern American accent "I know uncle Fred loves Emm but Catherine hates him with a passion for no reason. Don't worry Rosie, you gots all of us"

Alice smiled and gave Jasper a quick peck to the lips "I must meet this Emmett, its fucking annoying how he always comes to see you when I'm grounded or busy"

"He aint got nothin' on me sweet cheeks. Ya'll tell her" Jasper laughed, Edward started to chuckle which made me laugh with Jasper

Rosalie patted her cousins shoulder "hey Jazz, you're not that great. Now how about once we've finished school, we'll go on a road trip to see him?" Rosalie suggested

I shrugged "sounds good."

And then the first bells of the day ru

* * *

ng though out the car park. We split up, Edward went with Rosalie and Jasper to their first lesson which was Physics and I went with Alice to Maths. It was nearing the finals and it was all revision, I sat next to Tyler Crawly and Alice so it was enjoyable. We revised most of the work but Alice distracted me in the last 15 minutes of the lesson, Mr Camberwell got annoyed and sent Alice out because we were laughing too much and that distracted most of the class.

Alice needed to be good for the rest of the semester and get the grades she was capable of or her parents would kill her.

"That Mr Camberwells is a right fucker I mean come 'on I laughed! That's all I did!" Alice moaned as we walked through Forks high to meet Rosalie so we could go to English.

"Ali, you just need to be quiet for an hour a time then you can giggle. Now, you love Jazz?" I asked, cocking my head to the side

"Yup" Alice smiles

"Then be good for a while, get the grades and then we can go to New York for college!" I chuckled when Alice nodded

"Oi, we got Mr Gregory for English! So we have to be good" Rosalie said, putting an arm around mine and Alice's shoulder.

"Oh Joy! He hates me" I sighed "ever since that incident it's like he's being purposely mean and blackmaily"

A year ago I caught Mr Clyde Gregory getting a blow job off of Lauren, the slut in our year. Innocently I stumbled across them as I went to give him my course work, as soon as they saw me they stopped and begged me to say nothing. Normally he would have been nice because he didn't want people to know he was getting off a teenager, but Lauren fell pregnant around 6 months ago and she moved. I'm not sure if she kept their baby but if she did, I'd give her credit. As soon as she left Forks, he was on my back like a rash as he didn't need to keep me happy because she wouldn't be there to back up my accusations.

"Oh come on Bella, we have two weeks before finals. Then we get acceptance letters, a prom and a graduation then we can get in a car and leave this town" Alice said, dancing in front of us

"I need a fag" I said, looking at my two best friends

"No, you need to cut that down!" Rosalie grabbed my arm and dragged me to English.

English went really fast we did a practise final; it was pretty easy to be honest.

Rosalie, Alice and I walked out to the car park where we usually hung out at break and lunch time. I jumped on the bonnet of my rusty old truck and patted the side. Alice climbed up and Rosalie shook her head "No Bella, it's rusty and disgusting anyway the boys are coming which means you're going to jump off anyway"

I turned to see Jasper and Edward chuckling, I waved and the both grinned.

"Hey Ali bear" Jasper said pulling Alice off my truck

"Hello jazz" Alice run her hands through his blonde locks and kissed his nose. Rosalie gagged which made myself and Edward laugh.

"Hey baby" Edward smiled mimicking jaspers movements; I jumped off the truck and into his waiting arms.

"Hey" I replied

**A/N – Just an introduction into Bella's life.**

**Next chapter will be up around next weekend so until then readers**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N - a few suggestions, well done's and that Jazz**_

_**If you haven't yet heard of Adele, you haven't lived! She used to go to my school y'know; her voice is just so pure and amazing. Please check her out and listen to someone like you, it seriously brought me to tears when I heard it preformed at the brits, everyone was silent. Then everyone started clapping (I wasn't there but I own a few TV's :)! Also a well done to Colin Firth, you deserve that Oscar as he portrayed King George the sixth so well (the current Queens father.)**_

_**: O they called Robert a moaner! What cheek! I mean everyone moans a reasonable amount but to give him the crown and call him king moaner totally hit a nerve with me! Grr**_

_**So now onto Glee, GO GWEN! I loved her version of Forget you (cee lo green). Although I'm not keen on Rachel, I really dislike her cockiness!**_

_**Now as my father once said "once the rant has been completed and you have the audience's attention. Go to the main reason why you're speaking/writing"**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by ColdPlay Dudette. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**_

_**©2011 ColdPlay Dudette. All rights reserved worldwide**_

I had studied like hell the few weeks before my finals and I barely saw anyone apart from school, I would get home study, eat and sleep and luckily it paid off. My report card came last night, joy! They weren't the best grades but they were reasonable I guess, I got 2 A's, 9 B's and a C. Charlie was so pleased, Renee wasn't too happy with them and after a hour long phone call with her last night I concluded that she expected more than what I could give. I don't ever speak with Phil, the slimy fucking toad!

Alice called me when she got hers, she got 10 B's and a C and she told me Edward got 9 A's and 3 Byssi hadn't heard from Rosie yet. Our graduation was in a week and all of us were expecting some sort of letter from the colleges we applied for.

Emmett had popped down from NY to spend some time with Rosalie and once again Alice missed him!

I sat down on my dad's chair and put my feet up, it was after school and I was grounded because I stayed out a whole hour after curfew, I loved Charlie but sometimes I think he thinks I'm still a 14 year old girl and that needed protecting. Like fuck I was.

"Boring" I groaned loudly switching through channels on the TV. I glanced up at the clock it was only half past four and Charlie didn't finish work till seven. I quickly got up and reached for the home phone.

"Hello, it's Edward" Edward mumbled into the phone, I giggled "Bella, oh baby. Is that you?"

I nodded, biting my lip. Then I realised he couldn't see me "hey babe, it's me. I thought you'd wanna come over while Charlie isn't here, we could go over some notes" I said seductively, winding my hair up on my index finger

"But your grounded and Charlie carries a gun, fuck" Edward groaned

"Awe, is Eddie scared?" I cooed knowing it'll piss him off

"No, but... Shit! I'll be ten" and with that he was gone, I did a small happy dance before I called Rosalie. I was getting worried now; I hadn't seen her or heard from her since Thursday.

It rung four times before Catharine answered "Hello, Catharine Hale speaking!" Rosalie's mother said formally. Shit mother fucking shit! I was in her mother's bad books and she scared the shit out of me.

"Hi, err, Mrs Hale. Is Rosalie there?" I mumbled into the phone, with my other hand I ran it through my hair. A quirk of mine, I do that when I'm nervous.

"She's upstairs Bella; I'll just transfer you to her room. Tell your father I said Hi." Catharine laughed, it was a horrible evil sound.

"I will thank you." I needed to be polite, I mean she is a great friend's mother and Catharine's a good friend of Charlie's too. "Rosie?" I said quietly

"Bella?" I heard her sniff

"Oh fuck, what's wrong babe?" I asked alarmed

"Emmett" and then she cried

"Babe, what happened?" I sighed; I hated her crying "come on Rosie!"

"He... He. Was in a car accident!"

I gasped "babe, fuck. He's okay though?" I really wanted to go over there and give her a hug

"He's alive, broke his leg and some ribs. Mum won't let me go and see him, I feel lost Bella" she hummed

"I know sweetie, but you know Emmett will pull through anything. It might be a while but I think Charlie has to go to NY to do some police training, you could get your mum to let you go with Charlie?" I suggested

"Fuck Bella, for someone who drinks and smokes a lot you're pretty smart. Ask Charlie for me and I'll get permission of mum. Thank you Bella, oh I'll be in tomorrow. Dinner time babe, got to go" she said, sounding happier than when she answered the phone.

"Bella?" I heard from upstairs

I ran upstairs with Charlie baseball bat in my hand, ready to swing at the person upstairs. Then I remembered, Edward. I rolled my eyes at myself and dropped the bat and walked into my room.

"Baby" I said jumping on his back "fuck I missed you"

Edward wiggled and I dropped off his back, he turned to me and caught my lips with his. I moaned as I felt his tongue running along my bottom lip, silently asking for permission. I giggled when I felt his hands around my arse

"Fuck" I groaned as he trailed kisses down to my neck "oh shit, god!"

Edward chuckled and removed his lips "I think we should play a game?"

"What?" I said, fanning my face with my hand "a game!"

"Mmm, a game. Strip poker or truth or dares?" He moaned as my fingers found his hair

"How about you fuck me regardless?" I suggested, rubbing my thighs together despite for some, any type of friction possible

"Truth or dare it is baby" he said kissing my lips softly "you first"

I thought for a moment "truth"

Edward thought for a while before saying "what is your favourite position?"

My mouth fell open in response. Fuck, I enjoyed so many how in god's name I will pick ONE! Then I remembered "hmm, do you remember when we went to your place and no one was home?"

Edward cocked his head to the side "yes"

I sat on his lap innocently so nothing sexual we touching, I kissed his ear and whispered "you had me up against the door, ramming it in me. Oh shit I love it when you go caveman on me" I bit down on his ear and Edward's hips bucked, searching for me. I crawled off of him and sat opposite him, I waited a little bit "truth or dare?"

Edward shook his head and pounced at me, crashing our lips together in a violent kiss. He quickly got rid of my shirt and bra. "Fuck that Bella, I'm doing your request!" And then he put his lips to my ear "I'm going to fuck you regardless"

I shivered "well get on with it!"

Edward pressed his lips violently to mine and pinched my left nipple, I let out a yelp.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie slam the door shut_ what fucking cockblock ARGH_

"Shit, shit, shit!" I murmured pushing Edward into my bathroom, I quickly turned the shower on and quickly dampened my hair.

"Stay" I whispered and Edward nodded, I wrapped my hair in a towel. I ran down the stairs in my night gown I had thrown on, dad was sitting on his chair. He had a can of beer in his left hand; he looked at me and raised the can to his lips

"Good day Bella?' He squinted at my appearance and sighed

"Yeah, I just washed my hair" I sat down on the floor in front of him, I smiled

"What do you want Bella?" Charlie said, with a huge smirk on his face. I rarely asked him for anything so to him this was a big deal.

"Dad, you know Rosie's boyfriend?" I asked

"Big fella?" Charlie said eyeing me as if he was puzzled

"Yeah, well he was in a car crash in NY. He's in a bad state and Rosalie's mum said no for her catching a plane out there, I mentioned to her that at the end of the week you were going out there for some training. Come on dad, you have to help her. She's broken" I begged for my blonde best friend "please"

Charlie nodded "if her mother says its fine."

I leant on my knees and gave him a hug "thanks dad"

"Anytime kiddo, I'm going to the Rez to see Sue later. Want to come?" Charlie asked pulling awkwardly out of the hug

I thought for a moment, it had been months since I saw Jake and Seth. "Lemme go change, I'll be done in ten" I rushed up the stairs and into my bathroom "you got to go babe; I'm going to the Rez with Charlie!"

"Bella" Edward hissed at the mention of the Rez

"Jake's my friend! Now I love you, but you got to climb down the tree" I whispered

"Fine, this aint over Bella" Edward screwed me with his eyes and quickly he was running down the road. I sighed.

Jacob was Edward's friend up to the point where Jake abused Emily for going out to late. I mean fucking hell what kind of arsehole beats up his EX? But Charlie got on with Billy, Jake's dad so us being forced friends was inevitable. I threw on some jeans and a dark long t shirt. I tamed my hair with my brush and tied it up. I laughed at my appearance in the mirror before skipping down the stairs. I knew Edward would be up all night checking his phone for a text or a call from me, telling him that I was alright or that I wanted to talk. I wasn't going to do that, he doesn't own me. I can do what the fuck I please and it's all because I'm Bella fucking Swan, independent.

Dad was in his police cruiser already, he'd turned the music on to some oldies station, and I didn't mind it actually. Surprisingly it was incredibly calming. The reservation was only a half hour away so we got there in no time at all.

I saw Seth first, he cut his hair as short as Jacob did last time I saw him. His eyes still sparkled with that innocence but he had grown immensely. He was 5"6 last time, now he must be bordering 6 feet. Seth ran over and captured me in a huge hug, his mother Sue was next to follow, she squeezed me before giving my dad a cuddle. He and sue were going out, it brought a smile to my face knowing that finally my father was over that bitch of a person I call mum!

"So Bella how's everything?" Seth said, dragging me away from my father and his father so they could have a little privacy. I grinned

"Yeah, it's been cool. Just waiting on acceptance letters now, what about you little 'un?" I asked putting my hand on his arm

"Good I guess, Jake's been dying to see you dude. He's been bitching that you were too busy with that fucking Cullen to even drop by. I kept telling him he was wrong... until you didn't come; now I know he was wrong." Seth barked a laugh "I missed you Bella."

"Awe, Seth I missed you too. Now, where's the food?"

"You are always hungry" Seth laughed "Jump on my back and we'll run over to the barbeque"

I did what he said and I jumped on his huge back, I laughed as he ran like a dog towards the barbeque. Jake was holding a spatula and he wore an apron, I tightened my lips which were threatening to let a huge laugh out. Jake could obviously see the amusement in my eyes and let out a chuckle

"Bella!" Jacob chuckled pulling me off Seth's back. "Good to see you Brownie!"

I growled at my old nickname "Fucker, its Bella or nothing!"

The rest of the evening was like that, Seth, Jacob and I bickered with each other while we ate. We were just leaving when my phone started ringing. It was Alice...

"Bella, it's Edward" Alice screamed down the phone

"What?" I said, eyes wide with fear

"He's..."

**A/N – Sorry about the Cliffy and the long wait but my internet went down.**

**Say a prayer for Japan and those who lost their lives. Please if you know of any fandom for this; let me know as it would be an honour to contribute.**

**Till next time peeps**


	3. Chapter 3

**College baby**

**A/N – Sorry for the wait **

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by ColdPlay Dudette. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**_

_**©2011 ColdPlay Dudette. All rights reserved worldwide**_

"Edward..." I mumbled in to the air next to his bed space at Forks hospital, he too was hit by a car while he was running home from my house. I felt like bursting into tears as I say next to his bed on a hard wooden chair. I wasn't going to cry, he was going to be fine or at least I hoped he would be.

I leant my head on the cool railing of his bed and closed my eyes, waiting silently waiting for Edward to wake up and smile at me, telling me he was fine. I sobbed at the thought of Edward not okay; I pushed those thoughts to the furthest part of my brain. "Fuck"

"Bella..." Carlisle mumbled awaking my from my surprising slumber "he broke his arm sweetie, the rest of him seems fine"

I sighed in relief "why isn't he awake?"

"The impact of the collision made him fall backwards on to the raised curb, he hit his head. No damage there though thankfully, well if there is we didn't see it. His body must be in shock, he'll be fine." Carlisle reassured me with a smile on his face "Charlie called, asking how He and you were; I told him that he was hit by a car and he's in a stable condition, you were shaken but doing well"

I nodded in response, my Edward would be fine; back to normal no doubt and quickly "thanks Carlisle" for once, I respected that man. He kept himself together to keep myself and Esme strong. I give him credit; I know I sound like a fucking pussy but... Edward's parents are the best

* * *

"Edward" Esme called; we were sitting in the living room of his place. He woke up later that evening disorientated and confused, he was discharged early the next morning yet luckily for him he wasn't allowed to attend school therefore leaving me, only it was nice to see Rosalie again. You could see that she was always worrying about Emmett; her eyes were blotchy and red. Mrs Hale agreed with Charlie to take Rosie to NY on one condition, that she will be good the rest of the summer. Of course Rosalie agreed and this Friday she's off to New York to see Emmett. Alice and Jasper got caught making out in the library by Mrs Jayne who's a total bitch or... The c word if you may!

"Coming" he yelled to Esme "I'll be right back Bella" Edward kissed my forehead, ruffled my hair with his good arm before walking off in the direction of the kitchen. I was so happy when he woke up, I nearly cried with relief.

"Afternoon Bella, Edward's opening two college letter now." Carlisle said sitting at the dining table with some work. I nodded and all but ran to the kitchen

"New York baby" Edward grinned waving a piece of paper around, I smile sweetly at him and placed my hand on his cheek.

"Told you" I kissed his lips softly before pulling away and shouting "Alice!"

In a matter of moments Alice was in the kitchen, ripping open her letter. Cue the squeal "I got in! Mama!" Alice said jumping up and down happily "I got to call Jazz!" And then she was gone. For a small person she sure could move.

Edward dropped his head to my shoulder; he kissed my neck a bit down slightly. I pursed my lips and shooed him away "I think I best be off Edward"

"What?" Edward said, eyes wide

"Charlie's home at 6 and I have some shit to do..." I smiled innocently "open my letters"

"I knew it" he chuckled "call me as soon as, I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too handsome, now a kiss goodbye?" I said pouting

"Nope" he winked and held my hand "a song maybe" Edward pushed me against the kitchen counted before placing his lips just above mine "maybe" and then violently and powerfully he pressed his lips to my own, I groaned at the contact I had missed today at school. I ran my hands through his already messy hair and tugged, Edward's bad arm was resting on my legs in its cast and his good arm was wrapped around me, pressing me into him.

I giggled into the kiss and pulled away before it could get too heated, I did really need to get home. "I love you" I said, jumping off of the counter, slapping his cheeks.

"I love you too beauty" Edward pecked my lips one last time before patting my arse

"Watch it Cullen" I warned, Edward pouted and waved slightly. I skipped out of the kitchen "Ali, I'm going now"

"Bella Boo wait!" Alice said running down the stairs "I want a phone call ASAP! You get home; pick up the phone call me while you're opening your letters!" Alice giggles, embracing me in her pixie hug.

"Promise Ali Pally" I grinned and quickly excused myself from the Cullen's residents. Carlisle waved slightly as I left, I want beginning to really like their parents. I jumped in my rusty truck which I loved too bits, it was vintage and it was a present from my Father on my 16th birthday. I didn't get a party because... I hate being in the lime light so Charlie used the money for this good 'old piece of shit. I turned the key and the engine spluttered to life, after a few clucks and creaks it was ready to go. My truck wouldn't go above 50MPH (80KMPH) so it took half an hour to get home whilst if I had taken Edward's trusty Volvo it would have only taken 10 minutes. I preferred to drive home because there were lots of gangs and rapists around when it becomes dark and with it being later when it's dark it was much more dangerous than usual.

I hopped out the truck and slammed the door shut; I fumbled in my pocket for my keys before opening my front door "dad I'm home!" I yelled chucking my bag on the floor and putting my key on the table, I tapped the answering machine.

"Two new messages" it informed me "press play to hear them or press delete to delete them"

I pressed play and went to the kitchen "hey Bella it's Emmett, I have some big news but I'm worried about how to tell Rosie. I err, lost my feeling in my legs. I'm paralysed Bella, my Wang still works though" Emmett laughed, my eyes filled with tears. "Call me back when you hear this"

I sobbed and sat on the floor, poor Emmett. He would never run again, walk, swim... Emmett was a big lad and he was incredibly smart. I wondered for a moment, I glanced at the pile of letters on the side but ignored them and picked up the phone without listening to the next message. I dialled Emmett's number "Hey" he breathed

I swallowed "Hey big Emm" I wiped my eyes and giggled nervously "how you holding up?"

I heard him sigh "not great Bella, its weird not being able to walk but the doctor said it's good that I have amazing upper body strength so I could still transfer myself from the bed to my wheelchair and from my wheelchair to the bathroom. Otherwise good" Emmett laughed but then he was deadly serious "I love Rosalie with all my heart, do you think she can still love me even though I'm half man, half chair?"

"Emmett McCarthy!" I scalded "you are not half man half chair! You are a full, loving, caring man whom Rosie loves to pieces. She would love you even if your Wang didn't work" I could feel a sob rising through me "you know that"

Emmett chuckled "So... Open your letter Bella! Give me some hope"

How could I say no? I laughed and grabbed the letter "opening it now" I smiled as I read the letter aloud "Dear Isabella Swan, after you're amazing reference and grades we are happy to give you an opportunity to come and study sciences at New York College." I giggled with glee "I got in"

"Well done Bella, I can't wait to see you working with us in the lab! Don't worry I'm being realised next week so I can go back to school, luckily I live on a ground floor flat so that's disabled accessible oh and the school is too." Emmett congratulated me "aright Bella, I'm going to call Rosie to give her the good news. I'll tell her about my legs when I see her on Friday so keep in on the DL (down low)"

"See yam Emmett!" I put down the phone and smiled, Emmett seemed okay. I quickly ripped open the other two letters; I got into Dartmouth and Princeton. I quickly dialled the Cullen's home number

"Hello, Cullen's" Alice said obviously bored. I giggled and Alice screamed "Edward get your broken arm and arse here now! I'm putting you on loudspeaker!"

"Hey baby" Edward said "so..."

"New York... Dartmouth and Princeton all want me!" I covered my ears as Alice let out her signature 'happy squeal'

"Jazzy and Rosie got in to New York and Dartmouth too! Edward got into Yale!" Alice said

"But I'm going to NY" I could just imagine Edward rolling his eyes while saying that.

"So Alee, Edward... Next week Rosie's going to need us to support her. I can't tell you why but no jokes about Emm at all!" I warned

"Alright then..." Alice said not pushing for an answer why "oh Bella your dress is here!"

"Cool"

"It's black" Edward said

"Fucker" Alice hit him with a loud smack "off arsehole, love you Bellie boo. I'm going to go eat!"

"Love you too Ali Pally! Oh and you Edward" I laughed as I hung up.

* * *

"Bella, you have a message!" Charlie said as he pressed play.

"Bella, its Mike. I err, well I'm homosexual and it has nothing to do with you. You were amazing but we just weren't in love back then. I thought you should know before it kind of got around. See you around" then the message ended in a beep, Charlie started laughing before I did

"You. Went out with him! You turned him gay!" Charlie said in between chuckles

I laughed and hit his shoulder "I did not!"

Charlie hugged me tightly to his chest and I smiled, Charlie barely acted like this, I guess it's because he's happy I got into all those colleges, maybe I could rebuild my relationship with my father. God I hope so, I missed his hugs and his praises.

I have a feeling that everything's going to be alright now, even with Emmett like that

* * *

**A/N – I am so sorry for the long wait. I've been busy at school.**

**If you are interested in being a Beta since my last one kind of... left me **sniff** **

**Anyway 10 reviews and I'll update within the month... if I don't, we'll see what I can do in June.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Guess who's back, back again! Hey guys, I officially finished all my exams for this year yesterday. Fingers crossed all went well, I will let you guys know how I did on the 25****th**** of August with a chapter!**

**I am so excited to have all this spare time to do nothing all week except listening to music, writing and relaxing. I have to thank each and every one of my readers for sticking with me for this long without a chapter. From Saturday, once every two weeks I will upload a chapter until September when I start college eek! **

**Now enough ranting, I have used two songs, please search them up on youtube. Oh and I have twitter! Its Checkered_Case**

**DISCLAIMER**_**- I do not own Twilight, the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by ColdPlay Dudette. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**_

_**©2011 ColdPlay Dudette. All rights reserved worldwide**_

Rosalie called me from New York "Bella...Bella!" She cried; my heard broke slightly for my best friend as I heard her sob "Emmett." She burst out crying on the line. My heart thumped as I heard her cry, the pain, the sorrow I could hear in her sobs broke my heart. Emmett was like an older brother to me but to Rosalie, Emmett was her soul mate, the one and the only person for her. We all know that.

"Rosie?" I asked, in a quiet voice. Waiting for her sobs to calm down "Rosie, hun. Talk to me, tell me what's wrong" even though I knew, talking about it could help her. I hoped it was.

Rosalie took a deep shaky breath before she said "Bella, Emmett's paralysed. He looks so small. My Emm looks small. I...I can't stop crying and Emmett needs me. Bella I need him too." She mumbled something at the end before sobbing back into the phone. My palms began to sweat. Would she break up with him? Would this be the end of the six of us in New York? Would she ever accept Emmett again?

"Rosie. Breathe" I bite my lip as I heard her take 5 deep breaths "Now Emmett's fine, his legs don't work but oh well. He's still Emmett." I reassured her "he still adores his 'rosie-kins' and I know you love your 'emmy-bear' don't let a disability come between you. If he can handle it so can you. I know it's scary. I know you're hurting, but imagine what Emmett's going through. Knowing he won't run along the beach with you or be able to play football with his son, go back to him and talk. Talk Rosie, you'll feel better"

"Bella? when did you get so smart?" Rosalie joked "ok, I'll talk to him. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you" and with that Rosalie hung up. I wiped my eyes of any stray tears and sighed.

They would be fine.

-** A Week Later -**

Edward and Alice struggled to get to grip with Emmett's news, trying their hardest to keep themselves together but not seem hard hearted; Jasper on the other hand dived straight into researching things which could help him or things that could be tried to get his legs to work again. Jasper thought as Emmett as his cousin too. Mr and Mrs Hale were extremely kind and sympathetic as they heard the news on their daughter's boyfriend; they sent him a 'get well soon' card and decided that they would now cut him some slack. Mr and Mrs Cullen were also kind and thoughtful, sending him some money to tie him over until he can get back to his part-time job. My father, Charlie, wasn't nice really. In his words 'just because the boy doesn't have workin' legs, doesn't mean I'll change my attitude towards him' whatever Charlie says usually never changes.

On a happier note, it's going to be prom in 3 days! Fucking hell! 3 mother fucking day. I was going to graduate high school; the brown haired Bitch of Forks is fucking graduating! I can then leave all those skanks (tramps) and shitty tarts that don't like me and get on with my, my life, with my best friends and our boyfriends. Life (except for Emmett's news) was fucking great right now!

I had my dress picked out and everything, it was a LBD (Little Black Dress) Alice had made for me; it had a golden strap around the waste and a low neck line. Alice's dress was Blue, fluffy prom dress with light blue 'princess' gloves. Rosalie's dress was a tight red dress which she bought up in NY. Emmett's still accompanying her even though he'll be in a wheelchair. All the men are going to be in black tux's, if I do say so myself. Nom!

"Alice!" Edward yelled "open the door!"

"Fucking Lazy tosser" Alice mumbled as she walked past me and Edward snuggled up on the sofa. "You're closer you twat!" She yelled, waving her fist at Edward in a 'wanker' motion making me laugh.

"Language, Alice Mary" Esme scolded from the kitchen where she was making dinner. "I don't know where you get that disgusting language from young lady"

"Sorry mum" Alice apologised and opened the door. "Oh my. Mum!" Alice yelled "Come 'ere"

Esme walked to the front door "what Alice... Emmett, well how are you doing?" Esme said grabbing his wheelchairs handles and pushing him in her and Carlisle's house.

"I'm fine Mrs C; I must thank you for the generous amount of money you sent me. You didn't have to send me anything; seriously I was coping just fine. You're money was a huge help though, thanks again. How are you?" Emmett asked squirming in his chair, obviously uncomfortable with everyone looking at him.

Esme pat his back "Alright, business is good, my children have good a somewhat good future* She joked

"Mum!" Edward said getting up and playfully pushing her shoulder. "Hey Emmett, so I was thinking before prom we'd go to the arcade and calm down"

Emmett smiled at Edward's attempt to treat Emmett as he used to but the pain in Emmett's eyes was just there, you couldn't avoid it. "I can't man. Arcades got 4 steps." His eyes filled with water and he took in a shaky breath.

Alice hit Edward's head "fucking dumbass. Sorry Emm, Edward's head is fucked" Alice passed Emmett a tissue, he wiped his eyes and shook his head

"It takes a while, I know. God I know! Rosie's good though, she's gotten used to it more so than myself" Emmett's face lit up as he mentioned his girls name. It was sweet. "Bella?"

"Yes Emm?" I asked coming over and sitting on his lap. I heard Alice and Edward gasp which made Emmett laugh. "His legs don't work, he doesn't feel so..." I bounced and made Emmett chuckle louder. I smiled at him and rubbed his back.

"I needed that Bells" Emmett hugged me to his chest and Edward grabbed Alice.

"Don't" Edward scowled at his sister

"Don't what?" Emmett said wheeling around to face them.

"I wanted to know if your dick still works" Alice shrugged and Edward slapped Alice

"Sorry about my twin" Edward apologised

"It's fine! Yes it does." Emmett winked at me and made me squirm on his lap

I laughed as Edward narrowed his eyes at me obviously getting slightly jealous. I kissed Emmett's cheek before hopping of him and into Edwards's familiar embrace.

"Mrs C?" Emmett called out

Esme reappeared in the room "Yes Emmett?" She said wiping her hands on a cloth.

Emmett ran his hand through his hair "My parents are out of town for two weeks and I have no keys. I know this is a huge thing to ask but I won't be a bother. May I stay here? I know you have a bathroom on the bottom floor so I could sleep on the sofa, please?" He begged

Esme nodded "but you'll stay in the spare room. Have you got any stuff?"

Emmett shook his head "I can't move and pull a case. I'm going to buy some new clothes later"

Esme smiled and pushed Emmett to show him his room for the next few days.

The room was silent for a minute until Edward let out a deep breath with the word 'fuck' in there.

"No shit" Alice said looking at the floor. "He looks like hell. He hasn't come to terms has he?"

I shook my head "I'll speak with him later. Right now we have to be there for him as his friends okay?"

Both Edward and Alice nodded. "I'm going to go see Jazz" Alice said rushing out the front door, she was extremely close to Emmett and I knew it broke her heart to see him so weak.

"Come, we'll watch Friends for the hundredth time" I said pulling Edward to the sofa. Even through my favourite sitcom ever, Emmett was on my mind. Would he ever come to terms with this? We could still have fun, couldn't we?

**A/N - As promised, another chapter in the same chapter. Technically this is chapter five in chapter 4 **

"Bella! Sit fucking still; I'm doing your shitting hair. I'll burn you" Alice said waving the straightness in front of my face. I was moving a lot because one, this chair uncomfortable and two, I was nervous.

Today's prom... Well tonight's prom but we spend like 6hours getting ready for it. Rosalie was amazing when it came to planning things for Emm or taking him out, she knew where he could go, where had ramps or lifts. I knew just by showing Emmett she could cope, made him cope with his disability more. He was still the same Emmett, just without the walking part.

"Bella!" I heard Rosalie yell. "Where are the waxing strips?"

I rolled my eyes "Under my sink, left hand side." She was never that bright.

I heard her searching before she found it "Thanks Bells!"

Rosalie had done Alice's hair so it was even more spiky than usual, Alice done Rosalie's so it was straight and flowing down to her bottom. My hair was going to be put up in a curly, messy bun.

"So... Jazz gave me a promise ring yesterday" Alice said as if it wasn't a huge step in their relationship, luckily she had finished curling my hair because I jumped up and squealed. Rosalie's eyes had widened and she was squealing with me in a matter of seconds.

"Lemme' see!" I said grabbing her wrist to see a silver ring with two small diamonds on it and a bigger diamond in between the small ones. "That is amazing!"

"It really is. Future cousin-in-law" Rosalie laughed and hugged Alice. If we all did get married (insert shudder here) technically we would all be related, I'd be Alice's sister-in-law, I'd be Rosalie's cousin-in-law-in-law. I didn't want to get married. As much as I loved Edward, marriage wasn't for me, family life isn't for me. To be honest I don't want any kids, I want to concentrate on my career and I know at the moment Edward feels the same. Maybe when I'm 25 my feelings would change but for now as an 18 year old high school grandee, I want my career and Edward. That's all.

"Baby!" I squealed and jumped into Edward's arm. He embraced me tightly and chuckled into my ear, sending a shudder and a wave of lust down me.

"Hey Beauty. You look stunning. Let me have a proper look" he said holding me at arm's length so he could see the dress properly "Turn hun" I turned and Edward gasped. I had a bum in this dress. A big one! I giggled when he touched my ass "mine?"

I wiggled and giggled "yours"

Alice coughed and took my hand dragging me to the limo she had hired for the night. Emmett could get in and fold his chair and shove it into the corner. Jazz and Edward helped him get up and down when he asked for it.

"Barbra Streisand!" Rosalie screamed and turned up the radio in the limo. We danced sitting down.

Not one of us was nominated for prom king or queen because of our 'behaviour'. Well Alice was until she kicked Mike's balls and got take off it, she was devastated, she really wanted to be prom queen but now she's good with having fun.

"Eugh!" Rosalie screamed "Alice!" She was pointing out the darkened window at Jessica Stanley in the most slutties, green dress. It had like a bra type top with fabric going down the front of her torso, showing off her belly button ring and a few inches more of fabric for the skirt part.

Alice chuckled and clutched her stomach "Slut...Slut!"She managed to gasp out in between her laughter.

Jessica Stanley. My ex-best friend. Two words Big C***. She just tore my heart away from me when she stole Mike from me a few years ago. Maybe she turned him gay by seeing her stretched snatch.

Edward put his hand in mine and squeezed it as we neared the school. Fuck my life, how many kids were in my grade! There had to be 150 kids here, I shook my head as I looked out the window. I may be a bitch but a shy bitch at that, 150 teenagers dancing and graduating soon! Fuck! I didn't get a ticket for Charlie to see me graduate on Thursday (Today's Monday) he is going to kill me. Edward noticed me stiffen up. "What's wrong baby?" He asked kissing my bare shoulder

"Charlie, I didn't get him a ticket to grad!" I said in a low voice. I was in deep shit.

"Don't worry Bella, I got two spare. Grandparents can't make it, I'm sure Dad will let Charlie have one If I ask nicely" Edward smiled at me and in that moment, everything seemed calm and peaceful. This was it, young Isabella Swan became an adult.

Edward and Jasper set up Emmett's wheelchair just outside the door of the limo and helped Emmett transfer without hurting himself. Emmett nodded at them before taking Rosalie's hand and helping her out. "You look a million dollars" Emmett kissed Rosalie's hand and she blushed. They went towards the school without us, obviously caught up in their own tiny bubble. Jasper grabbed Alice by the waist and picked her up out of the car, Alice giggled and kissed his cheek. "You're ma princess ya'know" Jasper said letting his southern accent run free "You're amazing Ali" Jasper set Alice on her feet but held her close.

"Bella?" Edward asked outstretching his hand for me to take. I gently placed my tiny hand in his huge one before getting up. "That's my girl" He kissed my forehead and shut the door. I waved goodbye to the limo driver before he pulled away and drove into the night.

"Swan!" I heard a girl's voice yell. I turned around and was embraced in the biggest hug of my life. "Swannie!"

"Need air" I gasped out. She pulled back and I squealed

"Angela! You look... Bend over, I'm going to fuck you right here, right now" I slapped her arse. I felt Edward stiffen. Angela is my other best friend, she wore a blue tight dress which showed off her curves no one knew she had, and she was always in huge jumpers or tops. Angela blushed and cuddled me again

"We got in to NY" she held Ben's hand." We'll see you in NY in 3 months" I laughed and squeezed her harder, I was incredibly happy.

"Come on Ang, let's get in there" Ben said, tugging on his girlfriends hand. Angela rolled her eyes and waved goodbye at us before getting carried in the hall by Ben.

**(8) Grab somebody sexy tell them; Hey, gimmie everything tonight, gimmie everything tonight. For all we know, we might not get tomorrow (8) **_**Neyo and Pitball, gimme everything. Out now. **_

The punch was flowing, the music was good and everyone seemed to be having a really good time. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck as we danced, I ground myself into Edward and I felt Edward smirk against my neck. He held my hips away from his. "Dance now. Sex later"

I giggled and blushed deeply "deal." We danced until a crappy song came on; we found Emmett and Rosalie in a corner giggling. "What's funny?" I asked

"Look at Jess. She's hammered (* English slang for pissed/drunk) she can't even walk straight!" Emmett said pointing to the green mess walking towards Mike. "This should be good"

We all watched "Michael baby!" Jessica kissed him hard; Mike squirmed before pushing her away. She stumbled backwards "Come on Michael. Fuck me!" She shouted

"I'm gay! I'm gay, I like men! Cock! Men!" Mike stuttered as she came closer to him. He looked over at us and saw a way out. "Stay" he said to her. Mike ran over to us and sighed. "Help me"

I laughed "look, she's already gone. Don't worry." I patted his back "go have fun"

People had started to leave so Edward kissed my lips softly, making me melt into his embrace. "Let's go. My parents are out" he mumbled against my lips. I nodded and we quickly found Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie laughing and joking about "We're going. See you later." Edward said picking me up.

"Protection!" Emmett yelled and I giggled.

"Baby, you're so wet" he rubbed my clit gently; I bit my lip hard and nodded. I really was soaking. He looked so sexy in his tux.

"Edward" I gasped as I felt two of his long fingers being thrusted inside my pussy. "Fuck!" I moaned.

His pace became fast in his mission to make me come multiple times before we had sex, I was close. The tingling feeling in my stomach was there, curling and curling, waiting for my release. Edward touched my clit with his thumb and I arched my back and screamed in pleasure. I came hard, I could feel my pussy clenching around his fingers.

Edward took out his fingers and put them up to my lips "suck." I licked his fingers, cleaning them of my juices. I didn't taste too bad, just weird. I sucked them slowly making sure I cleaned them of all my juices.

"Fuck, that's sexy" Edward moaned and stroked his hard cock slowly. He pushed in slowly, a shudder ripping through us at the connection we felt. I cupped his face and pecked his lips. "Urgh" he panted when he was fully inside, my eyes rolled into the top of my head. He felt so good inside.

"Fuck me" I whimpered. He nodded and pulled out slowly before slamming himself back in making me moan loudly. He continued to slam himself in me, pinching my nipples with his free hand. "Shit" I arched my back and held his hips "More!"

"Fuck Bella" Edward quicken his trusts, rubbing my clit fast, trying to get me to go over the edge before him. He was close, his eyes drooped and his breathing quickened, I bit my lip as I watched him.

"Shit! Shit!" I yelled when he sucked harshly at my left nipple "Fuck" and with that I had gone crashing down to earth as 100MPH (120PKMPH)

I screamed as I came hard. I gripped at Edwards shoulders; my moans pushed Edward over the edge too. He collapsed on me and we both panted. Edward's eyes connected with mine and I smiled widely, I really did love this man. He had my whole heart to himself, he had my heart, body and soul and that frightened me. Edward could leave at any point, ripping my heart from my chest and leaving me lifeless. I shook my head to rid those bad thoughts from my head at this point. I kissed his forehead and he slowly pulled out and lay next to me.

To me, this night was perfection. I pulled the cover over us on Edward's bed and he was soon asleep, cuddling me to his side. It was funny how sex made men sleepy and usually wakes women up; I kissed his arm which was draped over my shoulder. I let my eyes close, soon I fell asleep. Ending the best day of my life.

**(8) Lives a bitch and then you die; if you don't care then why should I? Throwing both my hands up to the sky; I'm letting go, right now I'm just living for the moment...**

**Never met a man who didn't think with his dick... 90% of men are pricks; so the day I was born I was stuck in the shit. That's why you never see me cry. (8) N-dubz-Living for the moment... Out now **give a listen to this London band****

"Turn it off Bella!" Edward mumbled "Bella"

I reached over to my phone "Alice" I jumped out of bed and pulled the sheet off of Edward and wrapped it around me before answering it "Hey Ali, what's up?"

"Its 12! That's what's fucking up! Get your and my brothers ass out of bed and help us tidy up!" Alice screamed down the phone.

"Edward get up." I smacked is calf "parents are home in an hour!"

**A/N – Till the 9****th**** of July peeps! Oh and I have a blackberry so if you want my pin, please ask!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - I am extremely sorry this is late, basically my internet was down because lightning hit my house and something happened & BT/Sky couldn't do anything till today. I will make it up to you, somehow. Any suggestions? Leave it in a review or private message me. I have a BlackBerry so if you want to talk just ask for my pin XD.**

**This chapter is set as Bella leaves home to go to New York, Two whole weeks since prom. I hope you enjoy this chapter :^) it took long enough. Finished Chapter -5th July 2011. (I'm going to start putting the finish date just to remind me)**

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by ColdPlay Dudette. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**_

_**©2011 ColdPlay Dudette. All rights reserved worldwide**_

**-cb-**

It was a rainy day in Forks as usual, I packed my last purple top in my case and my phone charger in the box labeled 'Important shit'. "Fuck" I clutched my stomach as pain ripped through my body, I braced myself on the wall and breathed slowly and deeply. Slowly the pain faded and so I went into the bathroom, I looked in the mirror. I had brown bags beneath my eyes and I looked pale. I hadn't been well for a 2 weeks, I assumed I had one of those colds which are going around.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled "Come here!" I heard him chuckle. He was sad I was leaving but happy at the same time, he liked being alone. I smiled as I ran down the stairs towards my father, holding a box in his arms.

"Hey dad, I've just this minute finished paking." I grinned, a small smile broke out on Charlie's face.

"Good, here" He gave me the box from his arms

"What's's this?" I asked inspecting the box, holding it up in the air and turning it. "Dad, is this?"

"A playbook and BlackBerry. You've made me so proud Bells, I feel like the luckiest father in the world. You are perfect, you may be a bitch" he laughed "But Bella, the bitch in you makes you who you are. This is from me, Billy, Sue and your mum. We did a whip round for you and there was enough for this." Charlie's eyes began to water "Promise you'll call and drop back. Promise"

"Dad" I sighed, hugging him tightly "I'll call once a week and come back for Christmas and Easter." My eyes began to water too. Fuck I was suppose to be strong, suppose to laugh and move on. Now I didn't want to let go of my father, the bond which had now become stronger. "I promise dad, I will."

Charlie nodded and wiped his eyes before any tears could fall. "Go get your stuff Kiddo, I'll start to put your stuff in your truck. When's Rosalie and the Cullen's leaving?" He asked

"Errm, at around 2 I think. Emmett went back yesterday to clean up." I laughed "so Rosalie doesn't have a fit when she see's her new appartment."

Charlie hmmed in agreement before patting my back "Got enough money kiddo? Got a good appartment?" He asked, realisation hit him that I, his only child was leaving to go to college.

I nodded and smiled at his caring yet worried expression "I have more than enough, if I ever need some and I can't find a job I will never hesitate to call. Yes, me, Edward, Jasper and Alice are sharing a 3 bedroom appartment. Its quite big, but not overly huge. It has two bathrooms and the living room is big. It doesn't cost us much either, £100 from each of us a month and then extra for gas, electric and water"

Charlie grunted "should have those included in the price" I rolled my eyes at my father before running upstairs to grab my boxes. I picked up two boxes and gave them to Charlie. "Is there anymore?"

"Another 5 and 2 cases" I relipied running back upstairs.

-CB-

I hugged my father tightly "I'm going to miss you dad" I breathed in his scent and sighed heavily. I wasn't going to see him until December... Such a long time. I would have to pop down a lot more.

Charlie muttered "I know, I'm going to miss you too Bella. Now I'm a lonely old man with his own place. Time to start dating" he joked making us both laugh loudly. Edward and Alice were in the volvo at the bottom of our driveway waiting for me, so we could leave. I kissed my fathers cheek and gave him one last tight squeeze before jumping in my truck.

"Bye dad" I shouted through the window and waved at my father. I saw him wipe his eye as I started to leave the nest and grow up into a full fledged adult. Today was my start of my own life. Of my life with Edward.

As I pulled out of the driveway, I looked at my house and my father. Charlie stood in the door way, holding back tears. So many memories happened in this house which I will never, ever in my lifetime forget. "Bye house." I mumbled as I started driving up the road. I wipped my eyes and sighed, I didn't think leaving my overprotective ass of a father whom I wanted to leave for so many years, would be this hard. Too hard almost...

- CB-

"Hey guys" Rosalie said waving at us from her appartment door, Emmett was beside her smiling widelty. It didn't take us too long, just 4 hours drive and an hour stoppage time. I grabbed a box and rested it on my hip. I locked my truck and walked up to them.

"Hey Rose, Hey Emm" I smiled "Edward and Alice stopped for gas around the corner. I'm just going to shove my shit in my room and then I'll be down?" I pulled out my box of ciggaretts and gave them too Emm "New start. No Ciggs." I bite my lip hard, I would have no ciggarettes hopefully at College.

"Cool, Bells. Its going to do you a world of good giving up thoses shitty things" Emmett said. "I would offer you a hand but" He hit his legs twice and laughed "never mind eh?"

"I'll be fine Emmett, I brought these down from my room myself oh and Emmett, don't think you're not going to help me because there's a lift so" I stuck out my tongue and Rosalie hit the back of her boyfriends head "You can help" I grinned and Emmett laughed

"Damn it! Rosalie that hurt" he whined wheeling himself down to my car. Rosalie followed and gave him 2 boxes which were now stacked up on his lap. I smiled as he came next to me. "Ready? Hurry up Rosie!" He yelled at his blonde girlfriend, carring a box in both her hands

"I'm a girl Emmie! It takes me a while" she whined following us up to my appartment. The lift dingged on Floor 1 and we all got out. There was a few people up here, most likely clearing up. We decided to come down early to avoid the August rush, I opened the door. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. Once Alice got her hands on this place, it would look huge and bright. "Where do you want these Bella?" Rosalie asked.

I laughed "Oops, I kinda forgot you bitches were here. Errm in that corner over there" I said putting my box in the corner next to a bedroom and a bathroom. I took the two boxes off of Emmett and set them down. "Not bad eh?" I smiled.

"Well it's not really... Big?" Emmett said looking around. "Where the heck are your roommates!"

"They're outside now" Rosalie said pointing out the window which faced the car park. "Alice looks bored so I think she's going to freak out and paint this whole appartment pink!"

I scoffed "eugh no she will not! Blue, green or red!" Those were the colours we agreed on except for the original colour on the wall, magnolia. "We agreed no pink"

Rosalie laughed, swinging my truck keys on her fingers and grabbed Emmett's wheelchair and wheeled him back down to my truck. "Lemme' Get the rest with old wheelie here"

Emmett grunted and laughed "sure thing wheelie lover"

-CB-

"Honey I'm home" Alice said, her eyes wide and filled with excitement you'd only usually see on a toddlers face when given their first ice cream , pushing the door hard so It's bang against the wall behind it and squealing loudly and started to sing "I'm in new york! Concrete Jungle where dreams are made of, there's nothing I can't do" Alice laughed and jumped around, she was happy.

"Shut up Ali." Jasper groaned and put his three boxes on the floor in front of him "Alice go down and get your crap!" she'd obviously taken it out of poor Jasper and Edward on the drive up here. She's like a toddler on Prozac at a playground on a sunny day.

"Its not crap" Alice whined skipping happily past her boyfriend and brother.

"Liar" Edward shouted at her, putting three boxes next to Jasper's boxes. "Hey Bells. Sorry we're late, Alice found a store. It explains everything" Edward kissed my nose.

I giggled and kissed his forehead "it does" we strolled downstairs, hand in hand, Ready to start hanging, studying and just being adults in our new home.

-CB-

"Alice" I groaned, clutching my stomach again. It was 7:30pm and the boys were downstairs at Emmetts with a beer, watching the tv. Alice looked up at me worriedly. I had just puked my guts up for the 5th time in 3hours, I was pale and extremely weak. "I really don't feel so good" I could feel a coold bead of sweat drip down my over heated face.

"I'm taking you to hospital. You're freaking me out" Alice said grabbing my hand and dragging me fast down to Edward's Volvo. She opened it with her key and she helped me get in so I wouldn't jolt myself and start puking again. "I'll call Edward in a minute, just keep calm ok?" She said putting down my window and driving towards the hospital. The cool New York breeze was so nice against my face, I could feel the naseaua slowly fade.

I sat down in the doctors office alone as Alice talks to Edward. I rubbed my head and groaned, I reached for the nearest bin and puked my guts up again. Oh Fuck my life...

"Jake?"

"Swanny?"

**A/N - please read-**

**Filler chapter; Sorry its a little crappy but **sighs** that's life.**

**I also had a serious case of writers block. Additionally I now have a Beta who I will start working with. Thanks for reading and please, please review. 4 reviews for early chapters or sneak peaks! I promise **hands on the floor** that two weeks from now I will upload! If I don't you have permission to annoy me**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Review button below -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – New deal, 3 reviews for a chapter and a total of 5 for a lemon in the next one.**

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by ColdPlay Dudette. Plagiarism is theft – so please no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**_

_**©2011 ColdPlay Dudette. All rights reserved worldwide**_

**Chapter 6**

"Isabella Marie Swan, it has been a while right?" DR Black said, looking through the notes the nurse made "How's Charlie and what are you doing here?"

I flushed "my dad's alright. He's secretly glad he gets the house back to himself so he can organise orgy's" I laughed at my thoughts "Anyway Jake, I'm here for college. I got into NY"

Jacob chuckled deeply. I hadn't seen Jake in around 8 years... I was 10. He is my dad's best friends son, so you know Jacob used to babysit me while Charlie and Billy Black went down Fork's lake, to fish in the summers he would get me from my mother. Jake would take me to the playground a lot. He was my only real friend down in Fork's because I wasn't allowed out much and when I was it had to be with Jake.

"Wow, baby Bell's is all grown up" he smiled, his bangs falling in front of his eyes. "So what's the problem?"

I sighed and rubbed my stomach "I've been sick everyday for around a week and the week before that I've been feeling drained. Its like a burning sensation and its getting me down"

Jacob nodded and wrote it down "when was your last period?"

My eyes widened. I thought back "3 and a half weeks ago, I'm never on time though." I rubbed my arm nervously as he bit the end of his pen. I stared at the poster across from me, it said 'be safe, wear a condom' with a girl looking down holding her privates in her hands 'or you could get an STI'

"And the last time you had unprotected or protected sex?" He asked looking up at me

"Around 2 weeks ago..." I clutched my mouth "fuck no! I'm not, I can't be!" Fuck, fuck, fuck my shitty life. I'm pregnant.

"Hey, calm down. You might not be pregnant. I will get the nurse to take a blood test and get you a pregnancy test. Don't worry Bells, I won't tell Charlie but if you are I'll make you an appointment and we'll talk about your options" as he said the last sentance I was crying heavily.

"Ok... Ok." I stuttered out wiping my eyes

"Stay calm and I'll get the nurse, do you want your friend in here?" Jacob asked, looking at me with sympathy. I nodded and sighed loudly. Fuck. I touched my stomach and literally I saw Edward and mines child, it was a little boy who had Edward's bronze hair and emaralds eyes but he had my lips and nose. For some reason, I knew then and there if I was preganant there was no way I would get rid of it. It was a part of me, I was it's mother and a mother I will be. I smiled. I had definatly grown up in the 6 hours I had been in New York.

I looked up and saw a pale nurse with blonde hair tied up in a tight bun, she smiled at me and explained to me what she'll do "I will just prick this needle and take two 5mls of blood, we'll send them down the lab and if you come back in a week we should be able to tell you if you are pregnant. When I go send this blood down to the lab I'm going to give you two pregnancy tests, do them both one after the other." She smiled at me "I had a little girl at your age, her names Mary-lou. You can still achieve your dreams hun, I'm only 29 and I'm a fully trained nurse and my Mary-lou's 11 now. As long as you have great friends and family then you'll be fine." I glanced at her name tag, it said Tayna.

"Erm Tayna, are you still with your babydaddy?" I was only scared that Edward would leave me to bring up our child alone.

She laughed, the high pitch of it reassured me some how "he stayed with me until Mary-lou was 8 but he wanted to move out of New York, take myself and Mary-lou out of our comfort zone, our home" the neddle pirced my skin "Mary-lou had settled in school and was the top if her grade, I couldn't take her out now so I told him no. He begged but I had to do what was right by my baby girl, we broke up and he comes across from California once a month to see Mary-lou. We're on good terms." Then the other neddle went in "I do miss him, he was my first love but now I have Jacob to look after us. You know him right?" She asked, thankfully distracting me from the neddle in my skin

I nodded "he's kind of my big brother. He's my father's best friends son. I've known him since I was born. I hadn't hear from him for like 5 years, I didn't know he was now a doctor. So how long have you two been an item?" I asked as she took out the neddle and covered the dot which was leaking my blood with a piece of cotton.

"Nearly Two years" she applied a small amount of pressure to the cotton "hold it there. I'm meeting Mr Black at Thanksgiving."

"I'm going back to Fork's for thanksgiving too!" I smiled widely "maybe I can meet your daughter too?" I asked, wanted to meet this girl

Tanya nodded "I'm just going to send this down to the lab, there's a toilet through there" she pointed at the dull door to the right of us "pee on these and leave them for 5 minutes, I'll be back in 10. I'll send in the girl outside to keep an eye on you"

"Ok" I simply said. I liked Tanya, she seemed nice and she worked hard to get where she was and she brought up a little girl. I wonder if I could do that too? I looked at my feet when I heard Alice come in.

"Hun?" Alice said staying by ther door "I'm going to be an aunty, aren't I?" The excitement was blatenet in her voice.

"Maybe?" I smiled widely "I never wanted kids, but Tanya has an 11 year old and she's a nurse! Tanya's only 29 too so if I am pregnant, yes."

"Wow Bella! You seem so grown up, we'll all be hear for you. Emmett next year only has like 2 lessons every week so he can look after your tyke!" Alice squealed clapping her hands together. "Even though you're young I know you and Edward will make amazing parents."

"Where is Edward?" I asked

"Outside. Don't worry I'll tell him, go to the loo and do the tests." Alice patted my back "we'll be all here for you. Always"

"Thanks Ali"

-CB-CB-CB-

Both little white sticks had two blue lines through them. I was pregnant. I took in a shakey breath and smiled in the mirror, I was having a baby.

I came out and saw Tanya sitting next to the bed, Edward was sitting on it with wide eyes. "Hi" I squeaked out and Edward turned his head

"Bella? Are you? Are we?" He said fast, his eyes so wide and filled with nervousness

"Both say yes." I bit my lip as I watched Edward close his eyes. He sat there silently for 10 minutes. "Edward?"

"I can't believe it Isabella." He whispered so low I could barely hear his usually melodic voice "how...how will we cope?"

Tanya looked at me "I have leaflets of what you could do, from abotion, putting him or her up for adoption or simply keeping it"

"I'm keeping it"

"What?" Edward said confused "Bella we're 18, what the fuck, we're going to college!"

"I'm keeping it." I repeated it "I don't need your permission. I'm in it with our child, it's ours, I'll handle it"

Edward looked blankly at me and nodded "okay..." He nodded to himself "I'll be with you every step of the way Bella. We're in this together."

Tanya smiled "I'm going to give you an appointment for one weeks time, with myself and Dr Black."

-CB-

As soon as we got to the appartment I logged on my playbook in mine and Edward's room. I set up and email. Cullen-SwanBaby(at)Hotmail..co..uk

Dear Cullen-Swan Baby,

Hi, I'm your mummy. My names Isabella but you'll know me as mum or mummy but not mother, that's way too posh!

Today's the 12 July 2011 and I just moved to New York with your Daddy and aunty Alice and Rosalie and Uncle Jasper and Emmett. We're going to college here, I'm studying science like your daddy and your uncle Emmett, Emmett's nearly finished his first year and we haven't started yet. Aunty Rosalie is studying Art and Aunty Alice is studying fashion. Uncle Jasper's studying History.

I wasn't feeling well and so I went to the doctor's where I saw my old friend DR Jake, he told me I could be pregnant with you and his girlfriend Nurse Tanya who took a blood test and gave me pregnancy tests to do. I was/am pregnant.

I can't wait to meet you Cullen-Swan baby. I wanted you from the moment I realised there could be a possibilty I could be pregnant. Daddy was scared but he wants you too, never doubt that baby. You're around 3 weeks (in hospital terms) old because you're counted from the day of my last period, you won't want to know that. I worked at your due date too its the 26th March, I wonder what you'll look like and who'll you most be like.

I love you already. I'm scared to tell your Granddad Swan because he's a copper and he could shoot daddy (joking) he'll be very protective of you.

I'm going to show you all these Email's on the day of your 11th birthday.

Lots of love from

Mummy

X

-CB-

"What are you doing sweet?" Edward said, climbing into bed next to me.

"I'm emailing our baby. So he or she'll know how much we care. I want him or her to know every emotion. Anyone can" I smiled at him and sent the message to my baby's email.

"Sounds sweet." He kissed my nose and took the playbook away from me and rested it on his night table. "Come on, let's sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

I snuggled into him, falling asleep was hard. I listened to Edward's soft breathing and mumbled, I rubbed my stomach.

I'm going to call my mum the first day of my second trimester. My mum needs to know most of all.

I was ready. Somehow I was, I wanted him or her.

My last thought was 'night baby cullen-swan"

-CB-

It seems that all of my friends were baby people and thanks to Alice they all knew, you weren't suppose to tell people until your second trimester because the first trimester things can go wrong like the baby won't stick to the wall of my urethra and its more likely I would have a miscarriage in my first trimester. Edward was still not all there, I knew he was more scared than me. His father would kill him after my father would, Esme on the other hand would be extremely happy because she had Alice and Edward when she was 18 too and I know just having that information, Edward can get out of getting murdered by Carlisle.

"So what gender do you want the most?" Alice asked, sitting on Jasper. It was 9:30 so everyone was still in their pajama's, I shrugged and snuggled into Edward

"Couldn't care less, if its a girl yay! If its a boy yay!" I said yawning loudly

"Good thing we have that extra room here, that could be the nursery then his or hers room! Oh I could decorate it now while I have time, Edward will pay for all the stuff so don't worry. I'm thinking pale yellow and green colour sceame" Alice said getting way ahead of ourselves.

Emmett coughed "Let's at least wait till Bella's had her results back."

I smiled at him, happy he calmed down Alice before she went out and bought everything in MotherCare and Edward groaned "your father's going to kill me!"

I chuckled "I know babe, but he'll be somewhat happy! It'll give us more reason to go back more often. Please don't worry Edward and just be fucking happy" I got up angrily and ran into our room with tears running down my face, it was stupid to get angry but I was. Damn hormones.

I grabbed my Playbook and wrote another Email

_Dear Baby cullen-Swan,_

_If you didn't already realise this but daddy's a stupid, stupid man. I'm full of hormones and he upsets me now! Daddy's scared of what your Granddads will do to him when they find out I'm having you, he's having a bad time concentrating on the fact you're our little person who's growing inside of me. He does love you and he does want you. _

_Aunty Alice is already talking about your nursery, its going to be pale yellow and pale green._

_Promise me something?_

_Don't make me sick today, I feel better and I know it's not your fault but please? One days rest, I'll feed you what ever you want just make a sign._

_I love you,_

_Mummy x_

-CB-

"Bella?" Edward peaked throught the door "Can I come in?"

I wanted to say no and throw shoes at him but I wipped my eyes and said "yeah..."

Edward came in and sat at the end of the bed opposite me "may I write an email?" My eyes widened, I thought I would be the only person silly enough to do this but if he wants to.

I pressed send and tapped 'new email' and typed in baby's address. "Here" I gave it to him and sat _next to him._

_Dear baby Cullen-Swan,_

_Its daddy. My first ever email to you and I know I'll email you a lot more now, probably once a week, or when I feel like talking to you. Mummy is so special, she didn't even cry when she found out she was having you. Most 18 year olds would have broken down but not your strong mummy._

_I'm a silly man, who says silly things sometimes and I hope I teach you to never say silly things which could hurt someones feelings. I am scared but I'm also excited to meet you most of all, I want to be your best friend and father. I want you to trust me and come to me always._

_I want to teach you to be a better person than I am, I'll be here for you. If you need to talk, always._

_I love you, So much already_

_Daddy_

-CB-

**A/N - so... How'd you like it. Some drama in the next chapter! I want 4 reviews before I update though. I finished this chapter on the 13th July 2011.**


End file.
